Heat Stroke
by Misty598
Summary: Some students of Degrassi go on a class trip, but can some people end up not having so much fun?


"What, too sick to ride _another_ roller coaster?" Eli teased Jake, who looked like he was sicker than a dog.

"No man, it's the heat. I'm telling you." Jake said wiping his forehead with his forearm, revealing the sweat-stains under his armpits.

"Sure it is, my good friend, why don't you and Clare just sit a few of these rollercoasters out." Eli said, still smirking. Imogen, a girl I didn't know very well, but mostly despised was even acting a little shocked at Eli's behavior.

"Eli, come on. No need for this now." Jake said stuffing his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts.

"Yeah, Eli let's just go meet up with Adam and Drew at the Riptide." Imogen said, pulling at Eli's arm.

"Sorry, Jake, your stomach won't be able to handle it." And with that Eli and Imogen strode off into a straight line, disappearing into the massive crowds of people.

Jake sat down on the nearest bench and hung his head.

I sat down next to Jake on the bench. It was almost 105 degrees; he and I have been walking around Wonderland with all of our friends for about six hours now. Jake's face was red, and sweaty.

"Are you okay?" I asked, instantly regretting it, obviously he wasn't okay.

"Not really it's just the heat." He said in a raspy voice.

"Stay here" I said. I put down my bag under the bench where Jake was sitting and walked over to the nearest concession stand. I grabbed a handful of napkins, and asked the girl behind the counter if she could get me some ice from the cooler that held the beverages. She politely agreed once I explained the circumstances, and why I needed ice.

I walked back to Jake, who if possible- looked worse.

"Here," I began; I sat down on the end of the bench and wrapped a few napkins around two ice cubes whilst grabbing a water bottle from my bag. I also grabbed the damp beach towel I used in the waterpark, it was still decently wet and cool. I laid the beach towel in my lap.

"Lay down on the towel" I said, lightly pulling Jake's shoulders down. His head rested in my lap. I moved his bangs partially out of the way and put the ice to his head, while handing him the water bottle with my other hand.

"Sip this slowly" I said. He took the water bottle from my hand and started sipping, while I rubbed the ice on him.

"Um… Clare?" I heard a familiar voice call; I looked up from Jakes flushed face to see Holly J. standing in front of me, the sun silhouetting her face.

"Um, hi Holly J… Jake got heat stroke so I'm trying to cool him off."

"Oh, yeah Fiona said Eli was looking for you, so you might want to go find him…" Holly J. said.

"Um, okay I might in a minute or two" I said, Holly J nodded and walked away. I wasn't going to go find Eli anytime soon.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Jake.

"Like I'm going to puke." He said.

Later on when we were leaving the park, Jake was feeling a little bit better after throwing up in the bushes a few times, and Eli was still taunting. Earlier me and Alli had switched on and off of looking after Jake so I could ride some rides and the trip wouldn't be a total waste.

We all packed into the cars we came in, Thankfully Adam's mom let us borrow her jeep, so Jake, Eli, Alli, Adam and I rode in that. Adam drove of course, and Eli sat upfront, Alli was on the left and Jake was on the right, leaving me in the middle, because I was the shortest.

The car ride home was about two hours, and Eli controlled the radio, which wasn't always a delight.

Jake fell asleep, Alli was listening to her own music on her iPod, Eli had some heavy metal band playing and Adam was trying to concentrate on driving.

Eventually I fell asleep too, on Jakes shoulder, and I could almost hear Eli scoff in my sleep.

"Alright, Clare, wake up." Adam said, I opened my eyes and saw we were in my driveway.

I unbuckled my seat belt then woke up Jake, so I could get out.

"Adam, is it okay if I just get out here?" Jake asked, Adam shrugged and nodded. Jake only lived across the street, so he wouldn't have to walk far.

Adam took off, leaving me and Jake still in my driveway.

"So, do you want to come in for a little bit?" I asked, Jake shrugged and nodded. I led him into my house.

"Do you want anything to eat? Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"No thanks, and a little bit." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Here, lay down and I'll make dinner later. My parents aren't going to be home until tomorrow morning." I said.

"So… Are we playing house or having a sleepover?" Jake asked smiling. I dryly laughed and then threw a throw pillow that was on the couch at him.

"Funny, lay down. I'll be down in a minute." I slipped off my shoes and walked up the stairs. The house was cold due to the air condition, so it was much more comfortable than outside where it was hot and muggy.

I walked to my room on the cold wooden hallway floor. Upon entering I grabbed a pain of black shorts and a pink V-neck that was lying on my bed. I changed out of my bathing suit also.

Before leaving my room I looked at my curly, tangled, to-lazy-to-brush hair. I slipped back downstairs, my feet already freezing from the air condition.

I walked into the living room; Jake looked like he was fast asleep. I grabbed the green-grey throw blanked off the top of the couch and put it over Jake. His cheeks were red, and his lips looked as soft as ever. He was cute when he slept.

I walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets, refrigerator, and freezer looking for something that I could make. I decided on just making cheese-chicken nuggets.

I made a mental note to come back and start cooking a little but later.

I sat in the recliner in the living room for what felt like an hour, watching the TV at a low volume, careful not to wake up Jake. I was almost shivering because of the air condition, and I was tempted to take the blanket off Jake, but I was even more tempted to go and lay next to him.

I shook the image from my head and decide to start cooking. I put the nuggets in the microwave, this wasn't exactly _cooking_ but close enough. I rested against the counter and waited for them to get done, but before the timer went off, Jake came into the kitchen. His hair disheveled, and his cheeks were still a light pink.

"Finally awake?" I asked, he nodded sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm so tired" he said with a slight yawn.

"You had heatstroke, of course you are." I said. Jake walked over to the microwave and peered in.

"Chicken nuggets?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I'm too tired to actually cook." I said, then added, "Sorry"

"Don't apologize, it's not like I'm your husband" Jake said smiling, I couldn't help but crack a smile also. I looked down and my feet, hiding the blush that was creeping up on my face.

I heard the microwave goo off and instantly looked up, but before I could get to it Jake had already started taking the plate out.

"Looks like they're done" he said before popping one in his mouth, "Tastes like it too" I couldn't help but giggle. I grabbed the plate from Jake and started walking over to the couch. I sat down on the couch and put the plate on the coffee table, Jake soon joined.

"You know it really seems like were playing house" he said before sitting down next to me, I looked in his eyes for a what felt like a minute but in reality could have only been a few seconds. I instantly looked at my feet.

"Yeah it really does" I said in an almost whisper. But in my head, I knew he was exactly right. And this was definitely better than playing house when I was younger.


End file.
